1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of processing audio signals. In particular, to a system and method for enhancing a proximity warning sound.
2. Related Art
Proximity warning systems may indicate the relative proximity between a first object and a second object. In some applications, objects may move relative to a person without the person's awareness. In some cases this may pose a safety hazard to either the person, the object, which may also be a person, or to the person's property. In other applications there may be a benefit in a person knowing the distance between themselves and the other person or object. Many automobiles contain proximity warning systems, or parking assistance systems that help the driver to avoid collisions with nearby objects and that include the use of audible feedback. The audible feedback is typically not in an intuitive form and therefore requires familiarization and learning on the part of the driver. The familiarization and learning requirement may cause some degree of distraction from the task at hand for the driver.
There is a need for an enhanced proximity warning systems that provides an audible queue and/or feedback related to a distance between a first object and a second object in an intuitive and safe manner.